Chocolate Covered: An Easter Story
by GNess
Summary: Story is also called Hermione The Easter Grinch. Gryffindor tower is filled to the brim with Easter cheer...and anger for some. Included: an egg hunt, an egg fight, drunk Ron and a mockingly funny Seamus. Challenge fic.


A/N: Another challenge! I haven't done one in a while and I'm in an Easter mood, so I decided to try this. It's from princess*n.

Here's what the fic had to include:  
- It has to be based on Easter  
- Someone had to dress up like a bunny rabbit  
- There has to be an Easter Egg Hunt  
- Someone's egg has a drunk/poisoning potion in it (either one)  
- Easter egg fight (throwing eggs at each other – fun, fun, fun!)  
- Someone has to mock Hermione

****

Chocolate Covered

"It's Easter already," declared Hermione Granger, trotting down the stairs of Gryffindor tower. Hermione was never much a sport when it came to the holiday of Easter. She really didn't care much for chocolate after all. She entered the common room, which was in quite an uproar, and sighed heavily.

  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends, were sitting together by a fire stuffing chocolate Easter eggs into each other's mouths. Apparently, Ron's mum had sent them a nice Easter care package which the boys took to opening and devouring in an eating contest hoping for a nice display of masculinity.

"Hello," called Hermione cheerily, parting the crowd and approaching her two friends.

"Haffy Easta," replied Ron with his mouth full. Caramel was dripping down his chin but he still continued to push chocolate into his already very full mouth.

"What in the magical world are you doing?" Hermione asked them, anger in her tone.

"Obviously they are having an Easter egg eating contest," mocked Seamus Finnigan who stood behind Hermione on tippy toes. "Duh. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You're wasting good chocolate," she complained to Harry who she thought might see sense.

  
Harry shrugged, "Don' care."

"Who's Don?" Seamus asked.

"I think he means 'don't'." Hermione replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"I think he mean's 'don't'." Seamus retorted, his voice high pitched and whiny.

"There is no reason to mock me, Seamus Finnigan. I am just trying to stop this stupid barbaric display of---of---crap!"  
  
"Did you suddenly loose your whole vocabulary? You couldn't come up with something better than 'crap'?"

Hermione scoffed, "Oh shut up."

Ron gasped suddenly and clutched his mouth where a loud burp suddenly came out. "Oh no."  
  
"What? What is it?" Neville Longbottom chirped from somewhere to Hermione's right. He sounded very excited at the prospect of a victory.

Harry stood, arms outstretched above his head, "I won! Eighty-three eggs!"

Ron groaned, "Only eighty."  
  
"ONLY eighty?" Hermione cried shrilly. "Ron Weasley, you're going to be positively ill!"  
  
"What about Harry?" Said a first year who was too insignificant to call by name.

Hermione scanned the crowd for the speaker, but found no one who fit the voice, "Harry too! Harry Potter! You're going to make yourself ill!"

Harry shrugged. Ron grinned and hiccupped. 

"S's no biggie dealy…dealy." Ron said, swaying slightly on the spot.

Seamus snickered, covering his mouth in his hand and retreating.

  
"Seamus Finnigan!" Hermione yelled, following him. "What did you put in Ron's egg?!"

Seamus made a face at Hermione but replied: "Just a little rum is all. I finally perfected the spell!! Only six years later!" He was about to do a victory dance, but spotted Hermione's face, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Hermione was about to explode at Seamus, and would have if Dean hadn't grabbed her from behind and hauled her back to Harry and Ron.

"Let's just do the Easter Egg Hunt," suggested Ginny Weasley, trying to mend fences. "My brother excluded because he's liable to barf all over the eggs." She clucked disapprovingly at her brother and turned to Hermione. "Can you hide them?"  
  
Ginny brandished a large wicker basket under Hermione's nose which Hermione took reluctantly. The second Hermione's finger tips touched the basket, she was automatically engulfed in white fur.

  
"What the---?" Hermione looked down at herself and saw that she was now wearing a large bunny suit.

  
"You're the Easter Bunny!" Ginny cried joyfully. "Hide the eggs! They're filled with lots of different things. Professor McGonagall dropped them off earlier."

"McGonagall-gally?" Ron said from the corner where he was examining a painting of a horse with great interest. Seamus Finnigan was standing with him, encouraging him to eat more eggs.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I will NOT be a bunny!"

"Oh stop it, Hermione! Just join the fun!" Seamus yelled.

"Yeah! Come on!" Harry agreed, hopping up to her.

Hermione finally gave in and began to deposit the eggs around the common room while the rest of Gryffindor waited outside in the hall.

"I hope she's picking good places," whispered Lavender Brown to Parvati Patil. They were shaking with excitement. Easter was their favorite holiday.

"She's probably not," complained Seamus, "she can't seem to get in the mood. Even the Bunny costume didn't help."

"We could assign her some Easter homework," suggested Ginny, "That might perk her up."  
  
"Yesh--(hic)--that---(hic)--good--(hic)(hic)---ideas," said Ron, giggling.

"All right!" Came the angry voice of Hermione 'The Easter Bunny' Granger from inside the common room.

"What's the password?" The Fat Lady prompted.

"Easter Egg Hunt!" Cheered most of the Gryffindors, all piling through the hole the second it opened. Most of the tiny first years lay sprawled along the floor being trampled while the upper classmen hunted for the eggs.

"Got one!" Seamus cheered, biting into it. "Ick! Strawberry cream!" He threw it at Hermione who was trying desperately to get the Bunny suit off. It splattered on her like an…well, like an egg and pink cream decorated her white costume.

"Me too!" Harry yelled, biting into his. "Ow! My tooth!" He held his mouth as he examined the inside of his egg. It contained a very small jellybean which seemed to have been a left over from the previous year as it was hard as a rock. He threw it to the ground and discarded the egg into the fire. The flames danced merrily, even they enjoyed Easter. The only one who didn't was Hermione, the grinch.

Seamus went to stand next to her, his expression in a frown, his brow furrowed and his arms across his chest. He watched the excitement with her, Hermione shooting angry glances at him every so often.

Ginny, Lavender and Parvati each found three HUGE eggs each and decided to sit down and eat them.

Dean, Neville and Harry were trading eggs across the room because they kept getting ones they didn't like.

"Here," said Dean, handing Harry a large pink egg.  
  
"I don't want a pink one, thanks." Harry declined, biting into a green egg which oozed a green slime like substance. He made a face and tossed it behind him where it hit Ron square in the forehead.

"Heys!" Ron cried, digging around the couch for an egg to retaliate with.

Dean threw the pink egg at Ron where it hit him in the shoulder and splattered, sending raspberries everywhere. A few raspberries hit Hermione and Seamus. Hermione, disgusted, turned away but Seamus hopped to Dean and stole a few eggs from him.

Pretty soon, multi colored eggs were flying all over the place. Green, blue, pink, red, orange, yellow and purple were hitting people and splattering on the walls, the floor and the paintings. The paintings were cursing angrily and ducking out of their frames but the walls (being inanimate objects so to speak) could do nothing but sit and wait it out as lavender cream dripped down their sides.

About twenty eggs at one time hit Hermione, splattering chocolate all over her already colored bunny suit. She threw her hands in the air in anger. "HEY!" She began to brush some of it off, but it did no good. The chocolate was too sticky. "HEYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
The common room fell to silence immediately. Hermione glared at them.

Seamus raised his hand, which was holding a rather large orange egg. "On the count of three. One----"  
  
The rest of the common room all raised eggs.

"---Two!!!"  
  
Hermione cowered, blocking her eyes. She was ready…well, mostly ready.

"THREEEE!"   
  
Whosh. Bang. Whizz. Hundreds of eggs splattered onto Hermione, covering her in the deep brown chocolate and many other magnificent colors of the rainbow. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. Since there was nothing to be done but laugh, that's what she did.

"A chocolate bunny!" An un-named second year yelled. 

"Get it!" Joined in an un-named third year.

As Hermione was rushed upon and knocked down, she had time enough to yell, "HAPPY EASTER!" before being devoured in a sea of students.

-------

Well, that wasn't my best story ever, but I had fun writing it. Which is the point, right? I hope you liked it and HAPPY EASTER!


End file.
